Enjoy the Silence
by psychopathjack
Summary: A different perspective with a brief moment of confusion. Mild Darkshipping/Casteshipping.


The yet to be edited present for Shlee-The-Klutzy-Plushie written at 3am. I'm not expecting this to flow well, and I decided to take the most complex plot development from the final arc and play around with it if you happen to get confused on what's going on. All constructive criticism is appreciated and an edited version will be updated soon.

* * *

><p><em>"Words like violence break the silence, c<em>_ome crashing in into my little world.__Painful to me, pierce right through me, c__an't you understand, oh my little girl?"_

__**Depeche Mode**

* * *

><p>The situation was tense; <em>a game for the Pharaoh's true name<em>. But that wasn't why Bakura laughed, it was so much more than that.

In another life he remembered smiling as he hugged a much smaller frame than him. Kisses, laughter, and the taste of sand while and who knows whom tagged along with him. Those to be trapped in death against their will. All of him remembered, the one that dueled Yugi and the one that watched an alternate battle with the Pharaoh sitting right across from him.

When another body hit the ground-the cry of an innocents blood pooling near the figment of Pharaoh's memory, that was the greatest pleasure. Pity they weren't all that innocent.

_Know loss. _

Blood suddenly exploded from Bakura's left eye, causing Anzu to scream in horror from the sidelines as a crimson stream now fell down his face. Yugi gasped in horror and took a step forward in concern.

"Don't back down!", Bakura chanted in an almost mocking manner, drawing his next card for that turn.

The same happened to the other Bakura, the Pharaoh's eyes gazing in a disgusted form of awe and mock understanding. This went on as the clock ticked; more people were dying in the Pharaoh's memories, more of Bakura became mangled and cut till it seemed impossible for him to stay upright.

A clawed hand ripped through his chest, exposing Bakura's vital organs to the world and allowing them to dangle on the floor carelessly . Another hand reached out, and before long the creature known as Zorc Necrophades pulled himself out of Bakura's corpse, leisurely taking his intestines' into it's mouth and ripping them out with it's teeth.

In another plain entirely, the Pharaoh made his way to the true form of Bakura's soul, the piece that wasn't meshed with the demonic creature Bakura was intent on releasing. The thief snickered as his form flickered. Before Bakura's _body_ was torn to shreds, the millennium puzzled granted the Pharaoh access to Bakura's own soul room, if you could call it that.

The laughter of a people in Bakura's memory rang around the two of them. It was a void and empty place with no walls, only a faint mist and the scent of rotting corpses. He imagined day in and day out how it felt to be them. Was it painful to be a sacrifice, or did they not realize their fate? He wondered if they're souls were scattered about the millennium items, or if each item held a congregation in the order of whom died first. Because he knew there were more than those from his homeland that died, if they could use the items to rip the souls and make demons, they would have killed as many possible to forge the awful things.

Zorc and him had a mutual understanding, so it was okay for their souls to merge. It was okay for Zorc to use him, and Bakura knew when he finally died, it would be to aid Zorc so that they could both be avenged. And granted, despite the Pharaoh unexpectedly dropping in, it was nice being completely alone with his own being after so long was rather nice.

Their lips met, his and the Pharaoh's, making Bakura's eyes grow wide with confusion. When did the Pharaoh get this close? It made his insides twist.

Worse , said king had the gull to wrap his arms around the thief. Raw emotion flooded filled the begotten space. Bakura couldn't name it. It was like feeling love, but he already understood love fairly well. It was different, a kind of sorrowful sensation that rivaled the pain of loosing his family.

_Don't love me. Don't you dare think you love me._ He glared at the king, at _Atem,_ thinking but not saying a word-avoiding the secret that he knew the Pharaoh's true name.

The Pharaoh said nothing as well, he simply held Bakura, and to the thief's astonishment he realized that he felt hot tears running down his arm. The Pharaoh pulled away and began to fade just as Bakura was about to himself.

Zorc fully emerged to finish the shadow game the Pharaoh and him had originally started at the same time the image of Bakura's body along with Zorc's faded away from the duel with Yugi to reveal Honda's dazed form.

The horror before Yugi, Anzu, and Jounouchi's eyes was merely an illusion that mirrored the harsh reality of what the Pharaoh saw with his own, Bakura's having been completely sacrificed to release Zorc's. The horror Bakura felt before finally dying, was realizing the man her utterly despised had shown compassion for him.

The Pharaoh cried for him, and now in the hindmost conclusion his revenge would mean nothing_. _He spent 3,000 years in vain.


End file.
